


Musaraigne affolée

by camille_miko



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer :</b>  Le fandom est bien sûr au génial Maurice Leblanc.<br/><b>Prompt :</b>  Arsène doit récupérer un objet, un document dans un commissariat ou un endroit surveillé étroitement par de policiers. Il décide comme d'habitude de se déguiser, mais en femme ! Quelle type de femme ? Et comment arrivera-t-il à récupérer cet objet/document ?<br/><b>Notes :</b>  J’espère que cette histoire te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musaraigne affolée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



\- Dites, patron, comment est-ce qu’on va faire ? Demanda le Gros Louis à ses côtés.  
\- On va ruser. On va ruser… Répéta-t-il une seconde fois.

Arsène Lupin se serait bien passé de ce rebondissement digne d’un mauvais roman feuilleton, comme ceux qui fleurissaient dans tous les journaux depuis quelques années. L’affaire aurait dû être dans la poche. Elle avait été longuement préparée, tous les détails avaient été planifiés, peaufinés à l’excès presque. Et un tout petit grain de sable était venu enrayer la machine, bloquant toute finalisation de leur nouveau coup. Une malheureuse broutille était venue gripper toute sa merveilleuse machine : le voisin du dessus avait eu une fuite d’eau. Une stupide et malheureuse fuite d’eau qui avait fait que la police avait emporté l’ensemble du contenu du coffre de l’appartement qu’il visait pour le sécuriser !  
Avait-on déjà vu une histoire plus stupide ou ridicule ? Jamais, foi de bandit ! Et il ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion de rendre la police folle –ni la quantité d’argent qui allait avec- après plus de dix mois de préparation.

Ce fut donc ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Arsène Lupin, vicomte et comte d’Andrésy, chevalier Floriani, capitaine Janniot, colonel Bauvel, duc de Charmerace, colonel Sparmiento, baron de Limézy, Prince Sernine et Rénine, baron Laureins -et que savait-il- encore se retrouvait à entrer de lui-même dans un poste de police pour aller défier celle-ci sur son propre territoire.  
Et si encore il prenait l’une de ses nombreuses identités… Mais non. Il en avait pris une inédite, parfaite pour ce quartier où les femmes de joie étaient légion. Il était Victoire. Victoire Honorée Druet. Une femme. Une femme de petite vertu qui avait pour but de s’infiltrer, de récupérer ce fichu document et de sortir le plus rapidement possible.

L’entrée ne fut pas très compliquée. Pas un seul policier ne semblait le remarquer. Enfin, si, plusieurs l’avaient remarqué et sifflé –plus jamais il ne regarderait d’un œil complaisant quelqu’un infliger cela à une femme !- mais tous avaient trouvé sa présence normale. Il n’était qu’une femme de peu au milieu des autres.  
Après un regard droit dans le décolleté de la part d’un lieutenant, assorti de quelques sourires et minauderies de la sienne, Arsène finit par arriver devant le précieux sésame : la porte du bureau du commissaire. Ne restait plus qu’à réussir à se faire ouvrir la porte et pour cela, Arsène avait prévu un sésame parfait : la passion de Monsieur le Commissaire pour les jolies blondes. Comme lui à cet instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes d’attente, ses espérances furent couronnées de succès avec l’apparition de l’homme de la situation, qui le remarqua immédiatement. Visiblement sa fausse poitrine plaisait et ne semblait pas si fausse que cela. Ainsi, le Commissaire Rosier le fit rentrer promptement dans son bureau, fit assoir Arsène, lui prit la main, alors que lui-même prenait place sur le meuble de travail et commença à lui demander ce qu’il y avait… Arsène se rapprocha et commença à conter son histoire. Une sombre fable d’enfant entraîné par d’autres dans de mauvaises fréquentations. Les mères de certains de ses protégés avaient dû dire choses semblables bien souvent. Il fallait sauver leurs garçons, car il n’était pas méchant. Il s’était juste laissé entrainé par quelques vauriens de la pire espèce. Lui au cœur si bon, si gentil, qui jamais ne ferait ce dont il était accusé…  
Arsène était bien placé pour savoir que toutes ces femmes se berçaient d’illusions sur leur fils et qu’ils étaient aussi bons pour le bagne que lui –bien que lui y échappât bien mieux qu’eux, grâce à sa discrétion. Pourtant, ce fut assez naturellement que le discours larmoyant lui vînt. A croire qu’il était meilleur comédien que ce qu’il pensait.

Quoi qu’il en était, le commissaire était convaincu et déjà, plutôt que partir chercher donner des ordres, il… Commençait à monnayer l’aide ! S’il n’avait pas toujours été élégant avec les femmes, jamais il n’avait voulu marchander ses actions contre du sexe, surtout ainsi à la sauvette. Ce personnage méritait une punition qu’il ne serait pas prêt d’oublier. En attendant, Arsène changea rapidement ses plans.  
Faisant mine d’accepter le chantage, il enjoins le commissaire à s’assoir pour qu’il puisse faire son office et… L’assomma d’un bon coup de cendrier ! Tournant le fauteuil pour que ses subordonnées aient l’impression qu’il pouvait _recevoir_ une dame ou simplement somnoler, il se tourna vers le coffre-fort. Après cela, la suite lui parût étrangement simple. Cacher les papiers de banque sous sa robe, saccager les vêtements du commissaire –début de sa sentence- et sortir par la grande porte avec un air affolé de musaraigne affolée.

***

\- Dites, Patron, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que l’on recherche la femme qui était avec le commissaire ? Elle vous a peut-être vu.  
Arsène eut un sourire, avant de secouer la tête. Ce ne serait pas nécessaire et personne n’avait besoin de savoir qu’Arsène Lupin pouvait aussi jouer les femmes. Cela rendrait les policiers bien trop suspicieux…

Fin.


End file.
